


【利艾】Fuck it

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 考拉君 太太的【送给利威尔先生的SM】衍生文逆SM





	【利艾】Fuck it

艾倫從在機場接到我時就有點奇怪，過度的乖順、有別於平日的撒嬌、隱含其中的違和氛圍，以及，現下的情況。  
我被他綁在主題旅館內的鐵柱上…  
我早該猜到的…

「鬆開…讓我抱你…」  
「恕、難、從、命。」他一邊含吻我的一邊模模糊糊說著。  
「該死—」

 

　　這是為時最久的一回出差，事實上中間有一兩次歸國的空檔，但我硬是撐到將所有事一口氣打理好才肯罷休。這期間，有幾回的通電我都能感受出艾倫隱忍的失落，真的是，苦了這孩子，我清楚他努力的不想以任何形式成為我的阻礙，明明是與我這大人相差一輪以上的大學生，卻多的是包容與同理，稍稍超齡的體諒。  
　　多可愛的孩子？我可愛的伴侶、我的天使。

　　拖著行李與一旅途的疲憊走至大廳，遠遠的我就看見那抹瘦高的身影，幸好沒有我預想的消瘦，我實在很擔心他在我看管不到的情況下有一餐沒一餐，飲食不均衡。

　　「艾倫—」我朝他喊了聲，人就立即小跑過來，平日如果見上我肯定是噓寒問暖，立刻搶走我手中的文件或是公事包，而這次他沒有接過我的行李，而是整個人撲了過來緊緊抱著。

　　他沒有大聲嚷嚷有多想我，倒是抱著我的力道很重很重，頭不住的往我頸窩蹭，像極了以為自己被拋棄的小狗崽極力的用自己柔軟舒適的皮毛討好。我們對視了下，然後又抱著，就這樣往復幾次，稍稍緩解了他的思念，我拍拍艾倫的背示意回家吧。步行中，比我高的青年緊緊的攀住我的手臂，纏的令人無奈，卻又讓我心疼

　　「乖，鬆開點，我沒辦法走路了。」

　　「…我很想您。」

　　「好、好，人不都在你面前了？」他看著我，表情顯的有些不甘願，像是我會欺騙他似的，垂眉微鼓著頰，漸漸從我身上拔下，轉而牽著我的手，我用力回握試圖安撫「這趟出差也足夠久，我把一些沒排的假一口氣全排在一起，加上艾爾文體諒你一個人所以又多給了我一個禮拜假期，我有足足一個月是屬於你的。」  
　　事實上是自己不顧艾爾文的壓力禿揪住他領子硬逼著人答應的。

　　「真的？」小傢伙聞言眼睛都亮了起來，總算消弭了積累的黯然神傷。  
　　超級可愛。

　　出了大廳，艾倫將車開來，在一起的時間都是我載他，少有機會坐上副手座，什麼時候，這孩子也如此熟練的駕車了？車子內部打理的乾淨整潔，撒了一點香精，艾倫放的全是音色輕柔、迷幻的古典樂，隨著車外的夜色，高速公路上飛馳而過明明滅滅的路燈，毫無顛頗，仿佛搖籃的行駛讓我的眼皮不斷開闔。

　　艾倫看我累了就要我小睡一下，他說車程還久，然而等我醒來時，車子已經放緩速度，爾後熄火。我皺了眉用力的眨眼，清醒後卻發現這裡並不是住家前門，而是駛進了數排連棟式建物的中央廣場。

　　「怎麼回事？怎麼不回家？」我很快便清楚了，這裡是氣旅。他按下了從櫃檯那拿到的遙控，車頭正對的車庫鐵捲門緩緩上升。

　　「沒什麼，只是…想著我們那麼久沒見…反正我都一個人待在家裡半年了，今天就…」他瑟瑟的說道，手指輕輕勾著我的衣角，他微低著頭，瀏海有些遮去了他的面容，我不知道他現在是什麼樣的神情，但能清楚看見他薰紅的耳殼，燒紅的臉蛋。  
　　那是他少有的主動，既然如此那我怎會有拒絕的理由，不過大概就是因為這個認知，導致我完全沒有預料到後續的發展。

　　入房後艾倫就讓給我先去沖洗，說我長途跋涉較為疲累，我也不假思索同意了，在進入浴室前我似乎看到艾倫正在翻找著我從一開始就沒注意到他提著一併入房的小紙袋。  
　　當我從水蒸汽氤氳的空間出來，我刻意只套了長褲而不穿上衣，在脖子上披著擦髮用的毛巾，我對自己之於他的吸引力有絕對自信，他坐在床沿盯著我的腹部紅著臉，我則跨上床勾過他的下頷舔吻他的唇。  
　　親吻的過程我就瞄到了，床頭邊被刻意挪到顯眼位置的潤滑劑和一盒全新的保險套。  
　　光是接受到這些細節暗示，我就感受到下腹開始匯聚的熱度，我捏捏他的腰側讓他起身，他順手端了杯水給我，下飛機也好段時間了確實有些口渴，像是乾掉一杯伏特加，我瞥見他拎著提袋一同進了浴室。

　　見鬼，我開始真以為我剛才猛地灌下的不是開水而是酒精，恍惚一陣，比起倦意我倒覺得這是昏沈。恍惚間掙扎不知過了多久，身體從原本的沉重越發僵硬無法動彈，我瞬間有些憂慮該不會這半年的馬不停蹄真熬出了什麼毛病？！才這麼思考，我聽見玻璃門推開的聲響，我的視野跟著漫開的水氣模糊，但隱約能看見，艾倫身上穿著黑色、有些輕薄的紗質衣料，那是…

　　……

　　等我再次清醒時我的視野是一片的黑，手似乎被什麼困住了，雙腳也被冰冷的東西拴緊，呈現微開的狀態，而叫醒我意識的是，莫名的高熱以及在腹部大腿遊走的冰涼觸感。

　　—撤回前言，我的寶貝不是天使而是一隻折磨人的小惡魔…

　　「艾倫，你搞什麼？」

　　「這句話我要還給您，是我該問您在想什麼吧？」他似乎在我身上抹了什麼，然後沿著經過的痕跡悉數舔了一遍，我看不見那是什麼，但不得不承認，在些許的不悅中交雜一絲期待，我挺好奇這小子打算怎麼做「您難道就不怕，我穿著您送的禮物去勾引其他男人？就對我那麼放心，把我一人扔在家裡？可好，放心到人都不回來了…」是的，對於我沒有選擇回國而是寄了一份不正經的禮物，我總算瞭解他有一個禮拜不接我電話的原因。

　　「沒有安排見面也就算了，是連健康都打算賠上嗎？」

　　「你瞭解我的想法的，不想拖延…好了、快解開這該死的東西。」

　　「不行喔，這、是對利威爾先生的懲罰。」

　　全身上下僅剩一件底褲，某種層面來說的確就是任人魚肉的狀態，艾倫的兩指隔著衣料按壓我的器官外型，順著他指尖的描摹，我不負眾望的又脹了一圈，前端實在緊繃的生疼，而惹事者則在一旁加以煽風點火。依據剛才我暈過去的情形以及下身誇張的躁動、精蟲衝腦的思緒，可以肯定那杯水裡加了春藥。  
　　  
　　「哈…」下一瞬，我倒抽了一口氣，感受到還隔著衣料的濕潤觸感，被下藥整個神經還真是易感到不行，被奪去視力，剩下的感官則成對比放大，無比清晰。艾倫發燙的舌熨貼著我的柱身，溫柔的含住一邊囊袋，一手則不時繼續撫擠陰莖和另一邊，交雜布料的摩擦引發一種奇異的快意。  
　　沒多久我狼狽的被艾倫以這種未直接接觸的方式口出來。

　　要笑就盡管笑吧…頂多靠自慰處理性慾挺過半年沒人受的了的。

　　他似乎整個人貼了上來，將腿卡進我被綁死的腿間，我知道他在仿效我平常的手法，有些笨拙、有些羞澀，現在的我甚至能清楚感受到他緊張的顫抖，以及…操你的他把他的性器貼在我大腿上蹭！

　　「利威爾先生…利、利威爾…」他熱情地摟抱住我、舔吻，熾熱的呼喚在我耳畔迴盪，絲質布料和小鬼發燙的體溫在我的軀體上打轉，發洩過一次的慾望根本不得解脫。

　　他的手臂擦過我的脖頸繞到後方，鐵鍊的金屬碰撞聲後我的眼睛毫無預警的接觸光線，突如其來的光亮刺激使我緊閉雙眼，可這樣的狀態沒維持太久。  
　　他的動作放緩，掌心順著腹部線條蜿蜒向下，看上去又像是被硬生按下慢速鍵，整個衝擊著我的視線。黑色的女式內褲無法完全包覆住艾倫的勃起，嫣紅的玫瑰色嫩肉在摩擦的過程當中若隱若現，頂端溢出的晶瑩將內褲打溼了一片深漬。他蹲了下去，挺翹的臀部由上方看去能依稀看見一條黑色細線隱沒在臀丘。  
　　他將臉蛋湊近到胯部嗅聞雄性氣味，艾倫的神態痴迷，我則有點苦惱我什麼時候教了他這種事…  
　　倏地他將我的底褲扯下，如此近距離，不出所料我的肉棒彈出，不偏不倚打在他臉頰，我這也才知道我的紅腫的頂端直接撐開了包皮露在外蓄勢待發，如果手能動，至少讓我輕撫他塞滿鼓起的臉頰。

　　「可以了…」我依稀聽見自己的聲音在抖，有些艱難、有些壓抑。

　　「這藥的後勁很強，宣洩一次根本遠遠不夠吧？」說著，他伸出舌由根部往上至小孔舔了一口，跪在我的腿間努力的吞吐，我知道自己的尺寸一直讓他抱怨嘴巴肌肉直發痠，眼前打破平日乖順可人形象的場景令大腦嗡嗡作響，春藥的藥效可怕的牽動任何片段都足以一再擊碎自己的理智。我有些激動得不能自己，用力地扯了一回捆住我雙臂的鐵鍊，連同身後的鋼柱都被我扯的震了一下，似乎也嚇的艾倫差點失去主導權，從他眼裡看，此刻的我大概接近亟欲掙脫枷鎖的猛獸吧。  
　　然而在他抬眼的那刻，迎上那對充滿毫不修飾、毫不遮掩的情欲，已經有些混雜曖昧的碧綠色星眸，我頓時稍稍能夠理解艾倫過去的無所適從，只是比起閃避，我更想是能狠狠進入他，讓他親身體認玩弄成年男性的後果。丟盔棄甲是遲早的，只是沒想到在我噴勃的前夕會連帶令艾倫動情般的扯過他下身的布料色氣的包裹住他也翹的老高的性器搓揉，他還含著我的，眼睛輕輕闔上像是撒嬌的貓咪一樣在我眼下自瀆。  
　　接著他在自己的褻玩下射了，有些顫抖地的口腔逼得我瞬間咬破了舌尖，頃刻縈繞了濃厚的鐵銹味，我直接在他口腔裡射了第二回，他則有些癱軟的倚靠在我腿側喘息，嚴重的打擊男性尊嚴他不以為意，甚至還不知饜足的輕舔著根部和鼓脹的囊袋，些許殘留在尿道裡的精液跟著淌在他的臉蛋上。如果可以動了，我現在想做的是用手揉揉自己的太陽穴舒緩。  
　　  
　　到底還能多折騰人？

　　下一秒我就後悔腦海中閃逝的念頭，艾倫撐起有些不穩的身子繞到我身後，解開了我一手的皮帶，原以為總算是願意聽話了，但也只鬆綁一手令人不解。

　　「艾倫？……！」我試探性地叫了聲，誰知他抬起我空著的那手，隨之而來便是柔軟的觸感「你在、幹什麼？」他沒有應聲，但從指尖傳遞來的感受很快就讓我清楚，廢話！那是我摸遍、摸熟的身體我怎麼會不曉得，原本掌心覆上的是他挺翹的臀瓣，而現在指腹抵著，有些粗糙、緊緻的皺褶，那是他等著我開發的穴蕾。  
　　沒有濕潤、沒有放鬆下來根本緊繃的窒礙難行，他在我身後，我僅能微微轉頭但角度有限，我聽見他有些不適的粗喘和我已然瀕臨崩潰的神經線危在旦夕的哀鳴，而他粗魯的將我的指節盡數推入則成了最後的一根稻草…我咬緊了牙關扯斷了皮手銬，抽出自己的指頭停止他接近自虐的愛撫方式，將箝制自己上身的綁縛扯開，拉過他的胳膊將人拽到我面前，忘了還有腳踝的禁錮，使力踩腳拉斷了一邊卻還有另一邊讓自己瞬間失衡，我便連艾倫一同壓倒在地。

　　「唔—」好在地毯還算有厚度不致於讓人喀傷頭部，輕揉他後腦杓我霎時的驚慌平息，隨之竄升的是積累的報復心，並非真正的怒焰，而是掛不住面子，被自己老婆捆起來還被口出來兩回什麼的，這要是被那四眼奇行種知道還得了。

　　「你小子玩火玩的可愉快啊…艾倫耶格爾，你、死、定、了。」原本打算就地直接狠狠操幹起來讓他受點教訓，可當他拉過我扯斷鐵鍊的那隻手舔著上頭的青紫，落了狠話之後鐵了的心又軟了、化了。

　　「瘀傷了…」他躺在地上偏過頭蹭著我的手腕，我聽見他有些走調的一句我好想你，疼惜的心是等值的，他給予的重視份量從來就不會少於我。

　　「…我該拿你怎麼辦？」

　　「是互相的吧，我又該拿你怎麼辦？」他主動撐起上身吻住我，接著用那雙迷濛的翠瞳直盯我瞧，我嘆了口氣，打消了原本的念頭，將人抱起走向床鋪，不過藥效還在，影響力氣與步伐，才剛走近床邊我們便一起栽倒。  
　　我這時重拾興致，我滿意的欣賞起專為他挑選的薄紗睡衣，綁帶式的內褲，還真該誇讚這煽情不失美感的設計，我將外層的罩紗掀起、輕巧地拉開一邊蝴蝶結，已經伏貼在腹部的性器和上頭沾染的些許晶瑩大大刺激著我的感官，舔了舔唇我便覆上他線條優美的的腰窩遊走，在舔吻那個可愛的器官時聽見他細微的情慾哼聲。  
　　我輕輕撥開他橫在眼部的手臂，仔細將他迷醉的神態盡收眼底，一邊拿起一旁的潤滑劑耐心地為他擴張，然後就著內褲還半掛在臀側、腿根的狀態進入他熱燙的內裡。

　　「哼嗯——」

　　已經沒有要折磨他的打算了，但在我們不斷變換體位的途中，依然不免激動，已經半年沒有碰觸、溫柔對待的身體緊的就像處子，額頭沁出的薄汗打溼了瀏海，沿著鬢角滴下，他用力扒抓著我的背部，有些火辣的痛感反而是大大鼓勵我的動作，激烈的糾纏間終究也是不慎撕破了脆弱的薄紗。  
　　和著藥效我射在他體內的次數也記不清了，比起文雅的、似水柔情的纏綿，分離太久的情人從旁人看來或許比較接近兩頭餓狼打架，連接吻都變的暴力，吻著舔著就不知不覺變成了啃咬，先說了不是我是那小子。鬧騰至深夜，慾望終於消停我才放過已經半昏厥的人。  
　　以我的體力原本還想要再藉機多抱他幾次的，可看人已經順理成章的轉過身，完全不顧我會二度襲擊他的可能鑽進我的懷裡蹭，頭枕在我的臂膀上，露出了酣恬的表情。

　　「喂喂、別急著給我睡下去，臭小子，幫我把這解開。」我指了指自己肩膀、胸口已被扯毀、垂掛的皮帶皮扣，解這種玩意兒的力氣我怎會沒有，當然還是該讓他服務一下。

　　「啊、啊…都壞掉了…得賠錢呢。」

　　「明天會好好跟櫃台道歉的，你這小混蛋也要一起，聽見沒？」我也將他身上礙事的遮掩全數退去，壞了已經不能看了，以後再買套新的送他。

　　「呵呵、好。」也是把氣力用盡了，小鬼很快就安靜下來，我還在為剛才的情況五味雜陳，偶爾來點不一樣的是增添情趣，但太過縱容可就笑不出來了，回去之後得重新管教管教才…

　　「我真的好想念您…我愛你、利威爾先生。」他的聲音輕的快要聽不見，他有些不安的皺眉縮在我臂彎中，像極清醒後，夢魘的恐懼還餘悸猶存的無助孩子。

　　…算了，算了算了算了，完全栽在他手裡了…是要吊起來鞭打也隨他去罷。

　　「我也是。」

　　「一覺醒來，你還在、對吧？」

　　「嗯，別多想，快睡吧，還有很多在一起的時間。」

　　「嗯…」他疲倦的微瞇著眼露出甜美的笑，我把被子往上拉，裹緊彼此讓我們之間毫無縫隙，緊密相依。

　　我在他額間落下一吻，抵著他的軟髮摩娑，嗅聞我熟悉的安心味道，跟著闔上沈重的眼瞼。  
　　環住的力道直到熟睡了也沒有放開，我也一樣的不安，害怕手鬆了，下一次睜開眼你不在我身邊…

　　思念，我是不會比你少啊，傻瓜。


End file.
